Creative Commons
“This is going to go Horrid, but I guess we have no choice.” - ASC '''Creative Commons '''is the 4th episode of BFTROR. It was released on September 30th, 2018. Opening Minecraftian asks 8-Ball to watch him build super high. Mountainy greets his friends. 8-Ball complains. Minecraftian says he cannot see from where he is right now. 8-Ball runs away. Mountainy greets Minecraftian but he falls off his tower. Mountainy asks if he should recover him despite being called a liar. Firey Sr. creates a mural for his friend Spider, Displaying that he can't believe Minecraftian killed him, and states that he was the person he felt close too. ASC Asks him where he met Spider, then shortly Firey Sr. fell asleep. Roboty says it’s time for elimination, ASC was most likely not listening and said "What?", Roboty says elimination, ASC repeats what he says triggering the Elimination. Roboty finds out that Minecraftian is missing, Tweeny doesn’t care, but 8-Ball does, Firey Sr. recovers Minecraftian, But 8-Ball and Tweeny blame and accuse Mountainy for killing Mineraftian. * Elimination Roboty renovates the elimination which apparently is space. Eraser Roboty insults Roboty, and Roboty responds by calling him a bully. Roboty states they got the most votes ever, and 1 contestant will get a “Special Exit”. Minecraftian thinks they will go to the End so he can kill the Enderdragon then Roboty threatens him. ASC Was the first one safe getting a Roboty Token, but It passes him making him angry. The rest got over 100 votes making Minecraftian scared, then Roboty reveals that Mountainy, Firey Sr. and Eraser Roboty Get mini respects. Firey Sr. Decides to give them to his Deceased Friend. The bottom 3 are 8-Ball, Minecraftian, and Tweeny. 8-Ball is safe with 172 votes, leaving Tweeny and Minecraftian in the bottom 2. After some suspense, it is revealed Tweeny is eliminated with 957 votes, the most ever. Minecraftian is safe with 188 votes. Minecraftian is relieved by this. Tweeny is furious and calls the voters idiots. Roboty asks if Tweeny has any last words. Tweeny starts insulting his team, but gets punched by Roboty into the pit, where he is killed by being deleted. Roboty then dumps him off the cliff, where he is caught by Randomy. Challenge Mountainy is really happy that Tweeny is gone, as it means he won't be called a "fat idiot" anymore. 8-Ball then calls Mountainy a fat idiot, making Mountainy sad. The fourth challenge is to create an animation. Ball, angry by his discovery of what happened to Epic Guy last episode, says nothing will please Roboty and that he kills their friends. Photograph of 8-Ball and Syringe are confused by this, but Roboty tells Ball to hush. He continues by saying that each team gets a room and laptop, and they have 12 hours. Building an Animation The teams are put into the rooms. Photograph of 8-Ball asks if anybody knows how to animate. Frame-by-Frame says, somewhat sarcastically, that she is a frame of animation and that her entire existence is based around animation. She then insults Photograph of 8-Ball by saying that maybe 8-Ball's small intelligence is getting to his head. Syringe then says he can draw, so he can guarantee The Greg Heffleys the win. Photograph of 8-Ball then says Syringe is good at that, but they need some ideas. He then asks Ball (still upset) if he has any ideas, but Ball doesn't feel like talking. FBF then says Roboty likes himself, so that can be what their animation is about. Photograph of 8-Ball says that will probably please him. The Big Boy Billiards are in the other room, trying to come up with ideas. Mountainy is still happy about Tweeny's elimination, causing 8-Ball to yell at him for bringing it up constantly. Minecraftian suggests a 3D Minecraft Anime, while Firey Sr. thinks it should be a 1930s Cartoon. Eraser Roboty finds a program to use, but 8-Ball agrees with Minecraftian, saying it should be a 3D Minecraft Anime. Eraser Roboty then gets mad and says if Tweeny was still here, he would slap 8-Ball so hard right now. 8-Ball then snarkily says that he isn't so he won't get slapped. Eraser Roboty then slaps 8-Ball off-screen. ASC says this is going to go horrible, but they have no choice. Under Pressure Syringe is feeling very pressured, and he feels he can't handle it. Photograph of 8-Ball grabs Syringe and tells him to pull himself together. Ball then says to lets him handle this and slaps Syringe, telling him to pull himself together. FBF tells Ball SHE can handle this, slapping Syringe numerous times. Syringe eventually pulls it together, and FBF asks if he can draw, which he does, while his team cheers him on. Meanwhile, the Big Boy Billards are arguing and trying to pull a bossy 8-Ball away from the computer. ASC then suggests they should have an airplane in the background. 8-Ball then yells at his team that HE was going to be in charge on what is on the computer, and that was final. Mountainy then says 8-Ball doesn't need to be so bossy, but 8-Ball says Mountainy is a murderer, and to get away from him. Eraser Roboty then finds "music" to use, which just ends up being a waterfall. After the 12 hours are up, The Greg Heffleys made a lot of progress, and Syringe calls it a masterpiece. Meanwhile, the Big Boy Billards ended up getting only 3 seconds done, 8-Ball is about to export it, but ASC says they should make sure it is good first. 8-Ball exports it anyway. Minecraftian says the animation looks good, but Eraser Roboty says to not get his hopes up. Showing The Animations Roboty judges the animations. First is the Big Boy Billards. Roboty hates their animation, even going so far as to say it is nauseating and they should never animate again. 8-Ball is annoyed by this. Syringe then shows off his "masterpiece". It is Roboty fighting against another robot, and it is very well animated. Despite the good animation, Roboty is still unpleased, calls Syringe a weeb, but says it was still better than what the other team had. Syringe is offended by this. He says that's disrespectful to an artist. Roboty then reminds Syringe he still hasn't won his respect yet. The Big Boy Billards lost, so someone on their team will be eliminated next episode. 8-Ball is annoyed with his team. He says they did a terrible job and his day is ruined. Mountainy then contradicts him, saying 8-Ball was proud of the animation, and he's just mad because they lost. 8-Ball then says Mountainy is still a murderer. The voting screen pops up, now back to normal. Stinger Ball thinks out loud, saying he doesn't trust Roboty after seeing Epic Man dead. He then wonders if Roboty's respect is really worth the lives of his friends. Photograph of 8-Ball then comes up and asks Ball why he's been acting so weird lately. Ball then says he doesn't think Roboty is trustworthy and says they should run away. Photograph of 8-Ball disagrees, saying he won't quit and says he wants to win. He then walks away, leaving Ball alone. Deaths * Minecraftian: Fell from his tower. * Tweeny: Got transformed into a classic tween. * Transformer: Got stepped on by Ultimate Roboty. Votes Category:Episodes